


Loose Lips and Cock Rings

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Cock Rings, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon's been talking to Master Windu about his sex life again.  Obi-Wan is not amused--much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips and Cock Rings

"What is _this?"_ Obi-Wan asked. He tossed a thin silver ring into Qui-Gon's lap.

Qui-Gon looked at it, then back up at Obi-Wan. He shrugged, puzzled. "I'm not sure, Obi-Wan. Where did you get it?"

"Is it some kind of sex aid?"

 _Ah._ That explained it. "It goes around the base of your... and keeps you from... so you, well, last longer."

Obi-Wan's expression darkened. "You've been discussing our sex life with Master Windu again, haven't you?"

Qui-Gon colored. "Obi-Wan..."

"No, that's fine." Obi-Wan grinned, and his expression was positively evil. "Why don't we try this out on _you,_ Master?"


End file.
